codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinsei Akumu Frames
Akumu Frames are humanoid war machines developed by the Empire of Japan. Unveiled during the invasion of the British Isles, Akumu Frames are almost exclusively used in place, and sometimes on par with the practically obsolete main battle tanks. The name "Akumu Frame" is a play on the word Akumu(悪夢), which is Japanese for "nightmare." Overview Akumu Frames often have a humanoid shape and are usually between four and five meters tall. In addition to the standard range of bipedal movement, Akumu Frames are equipped with Landspinners, self-propelled roller skates attached to the ankles of the machines, which allow them to achieve high mobility and speeds on most terrain. Visual data is gathered through Factsphere sensors, which have a thermographic capability and an array of other data-collection functions which are collated in real-time. Factspheres are commonly protected under a layer of armor which can be retracted to improve system sensitivity. Akumu Frames are piloted from a cockpit set in the protruding 'humpback' in the unit. The cockpit is a self-contained control center which can be ejected in case of emergency. Akumu Frames are powered by the Yggdrasil Drive, a fictional energy source. Its centerpiece is an Anglodite device called the Core Luminous, wherein a cube of unknown composition is weightlessly suspended. The cube revolves at high speeds during a state of drive activation known as Yggdrasil Resonance, apparently involved in the conduction of electricity. The technology is named after the Yggdrasil, the world tree of Norse mythology. The drive is recharged through an Anglodite energy filler. Akumu Frames are typically armed with rocket-propelled anchors called Slash Harkens and a number of other weapons. Mass-production models usually carry handheld rifles and a number of Chaos Mines, cylindrical air burst grenades that spray deadly shrapnel over a small area. Less common equipment, though more widespread as the series progresses, are Maser Vibration Swords (MVS), a form of vibroblade which oscillates at a high ratio to cut through almost anything, and Hadron Cannons, powerful energy cannons which can obliterate almost anything in their path. History The creation and development of Akumu Frames are roughly divided into individual ages, which mark the birth of a new kind of weapon platform and its evolution into a full-fledged combat system. First Age: Infancy The beginnings of the Akumu Frame came from the creation of emergency survival cockpits for conventional vehicles. Equipped with rocket engines to fly the crew away from the wreck, the contraptions were soon equipped with artificial legs to allow greater mobility. The limited room inside said vehicles restricted the number of legs to two. Though not a weapon in any sense of the word, the walking cockpits provided the base form for their successors. First Generation Machine(s): Walking Tanks Second Age: Turning Point Several years later, the creation of several common Akumu Frame technologies, such as the Factspheres and Landspinners, lead to the funding for Akumu Frame prototypes. However, the new technologies performed erratically, and the research was outsourced to military-based robotics projects and social-oriented programs. The former was assigned to an Imperial Japanese Army special unit, the Kōdo Tokushi Enjiniaringu Butai ''(KTEB) (Japanese for ''Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps), while the latter went in the hands of a private group, the Uzumaki Foundation. The foundation implemented technologies related to training and education, enabling the entire Akumu Frame program to make progress fluidly. The bipedal weapon was nicknamed Akumu by the Army but its non-offensive equipment was referred to as Frame by civilians. The union of those two terms gave birth to the name Akumu Frame. Second Generation Machine(s): RPY-5 Yokohama Third Age: Archetype With the results gained from the two separate programs, Akumu Frames were developed in combat-effective platforms. Use of Anglodite became paramount in making the Akumu Frames perform to expectations, resulting in the mineral's value increasing greatly, turning it into a resource as important as fossil fuel in international politics. The Third Age also marked the creation of the Yamato prototype, manufactured and designed by the Uzumaki Foundation. Its two test pilots, childhood friends Haruka Sumeragi and Sonomi Daidouji, quickly became famous, with the former eventually getting married to future Japanese Prime Minister, Genbu Kururugi. However, the company suffered upon Haruka's death via breast cancer in 2003 and its fate would finally be sealed when Sonomi was assassinated in 2009. The Uzumaki Foundation eventually retired from its business and its employees were disbanded. The truth on Sonomi's death was never truly elucidated but rumors suggest that her downfall was caused by a political feud meant to keep the rising Uzumaki Foundation in check. Third Generation Machine(s): YF6-X7K/E Yamato Fourth Age: Implementation ' The Fourth Age saw the introduction of the RPI-11 ''Nara, the first mass-production weapons platform. Its abilities allowed the Japanese Empire to easily dominate the United Kingdom during the invasion in 2010. The Nara moved on to become the baseline unit for the Imperial Japanese Army, though it is eventually made obsolete. Some Nara ''units are still used by the Bushi-Keisatsu for law enforcement, and other countries have used it as a base in the creation of their own Akumu Frames. Meanwhile, to counter the Japanese, the Pan-American League and the European Union created their own Fourth Generation Akumu Frames using their technology variations, and resistance forces in the recently occupied Area 11 (British Isles) have also begun to use Japanese Naras as the basis of their own designs. '''Fourth Generation Machine(s): '''RPI-11 ''Nara, LE-E106 Bushi-Keisatsu, RMI-13 Nagasaki, Type-10R Wallace, Type-1R Wallace Mk-II, Mk4-A1C3 ''Boston','' TQ-19 Metallskelett Fifth Age: Evolution Following the success of the Akumu Frames against conventional weapons of war, attention was turned to creating Akumu Frames intended to destroy similar weapons, including other Akumu Frames. The RPI-13 Hokkaido ''is the result of this. The ''Hokkaido features improvements to cockpit comfort and function, better mobility, and increased close-combat capabilities to emphasize its role as an anti-robot weapon. Viceroy-General Kyoshiro Tohdoh and his bodyguards make use of the Kagoshima, a Hokkaido variant designed specifically to combat other Akumu Frames, reflecting the European Union and the PAL's development of their own Akumu Frames. Fifth Generation Machine(s): RPI-13 Hokkaido, RPI-13A Hokkaido Bōkō, RPI-13B Hokkaido Konbō, RPI-13E Hokkaido Me, RPI-13S Hokkaido Sogeki-hei, RPI-17 Osaka, RPI-209 Kagoshima, RMI-14 Nagasaki II, Mk5-F2C4 Bald Eagle, Mk5-H4N6 Tigre, FRS-03II-A Azrael, FRS-03II-AC Jibril, FRS-03II-LC Israfel Sixth and Seventh Ages: Missing and Continuation The sixth age features almost no improvements in Akumu Frame technology aside from various experimental tech, earning it the moniker Missing Generation. The creation of the Seventh Generation Mitsuhide ''and ''Musashi ''marked the first significant innovation. Anglodite is not only used in the Yggdrasil Drive but is also scattered throughout the frame, increasing performance dramatically in all areas. This allows the pair to effectively employ the MSG (''Mēzā Shindō-Gatana (Japanese for Maser Vibration Sword)) and electromagnetic shielding. In addition to the frame, anglodite is also used in the KDHES (Kahen Dan'yaku Hanpatsu Eikyō Supittofaia (Japanese for Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire)), with the intent of giving it the strength to survive a direct hit. This kind of rapid development completely defies the notion of general purpose and mass production units, resulting in the twin units being unique machines. Following the Mitsuhide and Musashi, Japan follows up with multiple Seventh Generation prototypes, each equipped with their allotment of unique weapons, defensive measures, and overall capabilities. These prototypes usually end up in the hands of the best Akumu Frame pilots Japan had to offer, namely the elite Knights of the Round. But despite the time it took the Japanese to develop this far, the PAL and EU are both quick to create their own Seventh Generation Akumu Frames, and even the recently formed Order of the Black Ronin also manage to get their hands on a few. Category:Knightmare Frames